


Still Got It

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gabe can't help being naturally delicious, hanzo is gay, short nightly writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: Hanzo recognizes the terrorist Overwatch is interrogating.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	Still Got It

Jesse almost ran into Hanzo’s back as the archer turned quickly.  


The dragon was blinking at the wall of the hallway like he was trying to read something written in invisible ink. A look of absolute glee tore over the shorter man’s features before he tugged open one of the handful of interview rooms.  


“Raúl!” Jesse froze. His world shrunk.  


His friend was running towards his old commander who sat handcuffed to the table.  


“Shiro! Fuck me sideways what’re you doing here?”  


Hanzo laughed in a clap of sound and shoved Gabriel over with one hip to sit next to him.  


“I have been doing some pickup jobs here and there, my friend.” Jesse was numb. How could his jefe just sit there and ignore everything that had happened that got his ass handcuffed in a basement by a defunct military presence?  


And now he had the gall to _flirt_? Some small piece of the cowboy had to give it to his old boss, the bastard still had it. Damn him.


End file.
